Recuperando la vida
by Neko8890
Summary: [SasuSaku] Cuando Sasuke vuelve, se encuentra a una Sakura fria y distante. Parece que el corazon de la joven a muerto. Pero él ha vuelto para recuperarla, y esta dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. Contiene Lemon.
1. He vuelto

_Hola ^^ Aquí os dejo otro SASUSAKU. Como en todos los que escribo, los caracteres de los personajes, están un poco modificados XD_

_Espero que os guste!_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_

**Capitulo uno: He vuelto**

Habían pasado seis años. Seis años desde que Sasuke se marchara. Desde que dejase a Sakura en aquel banco.

Naruto, había intentado hacerle volver. Pero la sed de venganza del Uchiha, era demasiado grande. Y lo único que el rubio consiguió, fue una paliza.

Sakura, había mantenido la esperanza. La mantuvo durante tres años. La mantuvo, hasta que le fue imposible seguir haciéndolo.

Ahora, todo era distinto. Pero sobre todo, ella era distinta.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y una joven estaba parada frente a la mansión Uchiha.

Su cuerpo, tenía forma de guitarra. Sus pechos, eran abundantes, y sus caderas sinuosas.

Su piel clara, parecía seda a la luz de la luna. Su pelo, rosa pálido y liso, llegaba hasta la cintura.

En su cara, de finas y delicadas facciones, dominaban unos grandes orbes jade. Aunque antaño brillaban con la intensidad del fuego, ahora estaban apagados, vacíos.

Llevaba puesto un vestido chino, muy ajustado y de color negro. En la parte de atrás, lucia un circulo blanco, símbolo de su clan. Por los cortes laterales del vestido, se veían unos pantalones muy cortos y de color rojo.

Portaba la banda de Konoha anudada en su brazo izquierdo. Al ser el vestido sin mangas, podía distinguirse el tatuaje de su hombro. Una mariposa con las alas totalmente negras y una pequeña estela de polvo. En su tobillo, una pequeña triqueta servia de adorno. El único tatuaje que no se veía, era un pequeño dragón. Situado en la parte baja de su columna.

Era Sakura Haruno, y llevaba diez minutos, observando la vieja mansión Uchiha. Solía pasarle, muchas veces al salir de su casa, se quedaba observando la vieja mansión. Eso era, porque ahora, vivía frente a la mansión Uchiha, una broma pesada de su "adorada" maestra Tsunade.

La chica despejo su cabeza, y se obligo a alejarse de la casa. La esperaban en la entrada de Konoha, en cinco minutos.

Salto al tejado, y se dirigió a la entrada de la villa.

Al llegar, pudo ver a su compañero de equipo, Naruto Uzumaki.

El chico, había crecido. Su piel dorada, cubría sus bien formados músculos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta naranja. Su pelo, corto, rubio, y de punta, seguía siendo más amarillo que rubio. Y la banda de Konoha, iba colgando de su cuello.

- Hola Sakura-Chan - la saludo Naruto.

- Hola Naruto ¿Sabes que hacemos aquí? - pregunto la chica.

- Esperamos a un viejo amigo - dijo Tsunade-sama, apareciendo de entre los árboles.

- Tsunade-sama - saludo Sakura - ¿Puedo preguntar a quien?

- Supongo que a mi - Sakura se quedo helada. Conocía esa voz, vaya si la conocía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke - murmuro la chica. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Su piel blanca, esos músculos perfectos. Su cara inexpresiva, con esas facciones marcadas. Y esos pozos negros, dominando su cara. Su pelo, que ahora estaba más largo, caía revuelto sobre su cara. Con ese color negro brillante.

- Veo que has llegado - dijo Tsunade - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí - Sasuke tan escueto como siempre.

- Bien. Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, porque ya ha cumplido su venganza - explico Tsunade - Ha matado a Orochimaru, y a Itachi. Y con su clan vengado, vuelve a Konoha, para reincorporarse al equipo siete.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Sakura atónita. Ella era ahora, la líder del equipo siete. Habían contado con Sai como reemplazo, para Sasuke. Pero hacía una semana, Tsunade le había sacado del grupo. Alegando que un nuevo miembro, se uniría a ellos. Pero Sakura jamás hubiese pensado que se tratara de él - nos traiciono.

- Lo sé - dijo Tsunade - pero ha pasado su penitencia. Supero la prueba que se le impuso, en la villa de la arena. Y ahora, volverá al equipo. Bajo tu estricta supervisión Sakura. Tenéis cosas que hacer, y creo que las haréis mejor juntos.

- ¿Tenemos una misión? - pregunto Sakura pensando "si claro, mejor juntos. Eso sería discutible".

- Así es. Debéis ir al campamento de Akatsuki, cerca de la villa del sonido. Y eliminar a Deidara - dijo Tsunade - partiréis mañana, al alba.

- Entendido - dijo la chica escuetamente. Entonces se encaramo al tejado más próximo, y se fue directa a su casa.

Sakura no podía creerlo, esa era su peor pesadilla. El Uchiha, volviendo a Konoha. No es que le importara mucho, de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que nada le importaba. Pero tenerlo allí, no le hacía gracia.

Fue a su habitación, salió al balcón, y se sentó en la barandilla. Vio a Sasuke entrar en su casa. Tardo varios minutos, en ver la luz de la habitación del chico encenderse. Vio su silueta ante la ventana, le vio quedarse estático allí. Pero su corazón, no sentía nada. Hacía mucho tiempo, que no era capaz de sentir nada.

De modo, que se quedo allí, contemplando las estrellas. Ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se había quedado sorprendido. No esperaba un cálido recibimiento en Konoha. Pero al menos, contaba con ella. Y la frialdad de la chica, le había dejado realmente sorprendido.

Incluso Naruto, le había recibido mejor. Le había dado unos cuantos golpes, pero al menos había reaccionado. Y después de pelearse un rato, le había sonreído. Naruto le estaba dando otra oportunidad, y Sakura ni siquiera le había mirado.

Entro en su casa, consciente de que la chica le observaba. Eso, le hizo tener un atisbo de esperanza. Había tardado unos minutos, en recorrer la casa. Pero finalmente, había llegado a su habitación. Había encendido la luz, y se había ido a la ventana. Sakura aun le observaba, y eso le reconforto. Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

Pero pronto la chica desvió los ojos, volviendo a apagar esa pequeña luz, en el pecho del chico.

El día que la había dejado en aquel banco, Sasuke había dejado su corazón con ella. Aquello, había sido lo más difícil que había hecho. Pero él necesitaba vengarse, y ella, no merecía estar a su lado mientras lo hacía. Eso la hubiese hecho sufrir demasiado.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que el chico la había visitado regularmente. Mientras ella dormía, él la observaba. Eso había ralentizado su venganza, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien.

Él la amaba. Con todo su ser. Pero jamás lo había confesado. Primero, porque eso le haría débil. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Y segundo, por su orgullo. Que no le permitía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Pero ahora, su venganza estaba completa. Y lo único que quería, era estar con ella. Y resurgir su clan, junto a ella.

Pero al parecer, ella ya no le amaba. De hecho, parecía que le odiase. Pero ahora que ya se había tragado su orgullo. Y tenía más que asumido que la amaba, no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

No iba a renunciar a ella, sin pelear. Ella parecía haberse vuelto fría y distante. Pero si ese ángel había logrado llegar hasta él. El príncipe de hielo. Él lograría llegar hasta ella. Ya lo había hecho antes, sin proponérselo. Y ahora, lo quería de verdad. La quería a ella, y lucharía por conseguirla.

Vio como la chica entraba en su habitación y apagaba la luz. De modo que decidió dormir. Iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante, para recuperarla. Mejor estar descansado.

Sakura, se había metido en su habitación, sabiendo que Sasuke la observaba.

Tiempo atrás, eso la hubiese hecho sonrojar. Le hubiese dado esperanza. Pero su corazón llevaba muerto mucho tiempo.

Ya no era capaz de sentir nada, y menos por él. El causante de su dolor.

La chica se metió en la cama, y se durmió rápidamente. Iba a ser una misión dura, y larga. Mejor estar descansada.

* * *

Sakura se despertó a las 5 de la mañana. Saldrían en una hora, de modo que se levantó, se ducho, se puso de nuevo su ropa, y bajo a la cocina.

Desayunó algo ligero, en los últimos tiempos, andaba mal de hambre. Cogió su mochila, y se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando llego, Tsunade ya la esperaba. Junto al Uchiha. Apenas Sakura hubo saltado frente a ellos, llego Naruto.

- Buenos días - saludo la chica escuetamente.

- Buenos días Sakura - la saludo Tsunade - ¿estáis listos?

- Sí - dieron los tres chicos.

- Entonces partid. Y traedme buenas noticias - dijo Tsunade. Una vez los tres chicos se fueron, Tsunade murmuro - Espero que esto, vuelva a calentar tu corazón mi niña. Si su amor, no te devuelve la vida, nada lo hará.

Los chicos llevaban dos horas andando. Sasuke y Naruto charlaban animadamente. Mientras Sakura, se sentía traicionada por su amigo.

¿Como podía haberle perdonado? Finalmente, la chica se detuvo.

- Descansaremos diez minutos - anunció Sakura - voy a dar una vuelta.

- Bien - dijo Sasuke. Y la chica desapareció. - Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Adelante - dijo el rubio sonriendo. Sasuke se armo de valor, y le contó lo que sentía por la chica. Y el motivo de su regreso. Esperaba de su amigo algo de información.

- ¿Que le ha pasado? - pregunto Sasuke - es más fría de lo que nunca pensé que podía ser.

- Tu le pasaste - dijo Naruto - no se muy bien como. Pero cuando ya no pudo seguir manteniendo la esperanza de tu regreso, se fue enfriando. Ya ninguno de nosotros la conoce. Apenas si sigue hablando con nosotros. Se ha apartado de todo y de todos.

- ¿Crees que puedo hacerla volver? ¿Hacer que me ame de nuevo?

- No lo sé - admitió Naruto - pero ya nada puede hacerle más daño. Esta muerta en vida. No creo que le haga daño que lo intentes. Pero ten en cuenta, que puede hacerte daño a ti.

- Si no lo consigo - murmuro Sasuke.

- Oye, antes ella intentaba por todos los medios que la amases, y tu la ignorabas. Ahora, las cosas están al revés. Tu quieres que te ame, y ella, no te lo va a poner nada fácil. No es que finja no amarte o que haya levantado barreras. Es que su corazón ha muerto. No siente nada.

- Yo haré que sienta otra vez - dijo Sasuke convencido - ya lo hice una vez. Puedo volver a hacerlo.

- Eso espero - dijo Naruto - porque créeme, la prefiero enamorada de ti, a muerta en vida.

- Lo conseguiré - sentenció Sasuke.

- ¿Que conseguirás Uchiha? - pregunto Sakura llegando hasta ellos. Sasuke se quedo helado. Si le hubiese escupido a la cara, no le hubiese sorprendido más que al llamarlo por su apellido. - ¿que alguien te mate? Es posible, tú, y tú obsesión con vengarte.

- Ya he cumplido mi venganza Sakura - por un segundo, la chica se quedó estática. Cuando él había dicho su nombre, con esa voz sedosa, casi pudo oír latir su corazón. - Ya no es la primera palabra de mi lista.

- Espera a que alguien te ofenda - dijo la chica indiferente - volverá a surgir esa palabra de entre tus labios.

- ¿Crees que soy vengativo? - pregunto Sasuke - ¿No te vengarías tu? ¿Si alguien masacrara a tu familia.?

- Supongo que sí - admitió Sakura. La chica se dio cuenta, de lo insensible que había sido. Y se sintió un poco mal, por haberle tratado así - lo siento.

- No importa - dijo Sasuke. Pero el chico se dio cuenta, de que Sakura le pedía perdón más incomoda que apenada. Y no pudo evitar pensar "¿Que te he hecho? Por mi culpa, estas así. Dios mío, te deje aquí para que no sufrieras. Y te he hecho sufrir más, que si te hubiese llevado conmigo. Pero lo arreglare Sakura, te lo prometo. Tus ojos brillaran de nuevo".

- Reemprendamos la marcha - dijo Sakura - tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Nadie dijo nada. Empezaron a andar de nuevo, y las siguientes cuatro horas, pasaron casi en absoluto silencio. Aparte de por los cuchicheos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Cuando pararon de nuevo a descansar, Sakura estaba bastante molesta. De modo que se acerco a Naruto.

- ¿Ahora sois amigos? - le pregunto la chica irritada.

- Ha vuelto Sakura-chan. Todos sabemos porque se fue. Pero ahora ha vuelto. Solo le doy otra oportunidad.

- Genial. Pensaba que te costaría un poco más. Considerando que nos abandono. - dicho esto, Sakura salto a la rama de un árbol, y se alejo de ellos.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

- Esta cabreada conmigo - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso te divierte?

- Al menos, siente algo - dijo Naruto - parece tu regreso, la ha despertado de su sueño.

- Yo le hice eso - susurro Sasuke apenado.

- Eso parece. Pero también parece, que eres el remedio - le dijo el rubio - llevaba años sin cabrearse por nada. Nada le importaba. No es el sentimiento que buscábamos, pero es un sentimiento.

- Algo es algo - admitió Sasuke.

- Naruto, Uchiha - les dijo Sakura desde una rama - viene tormenta. Hay que buscar refugio.

- Vale - dijo Naruto. Apenas lo había dicho, Sakura ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

- Lo siguiente - dijo Sasuke - es conseguir que deje de llamarme por mi apellido.

- Vayamos por orden - le dijo Naruto, consciente de cuanto le molestaba al pelinegro, que Sakura no dijese su nombre - primero hay que buscar refugió.

Tardaron un buen rato, pero finalmente, localizaron una cueva donde refugiarse de la tormenta.

Montaron el campamento, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Sakura parecía algo más que molesta, por lo que los chicos, decidieron no molestarla. No sabían muy bien, como iba a reaccionar la chica a sus, reencontradas emociones.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba confusa. Hacía mucho que no sentía nada. Y eso, era cómodo. Por lo que la molestaba y mucho, el ataque de rabia que había tenido, al ver a Naruto hablando con Sasuke. No le gustaba sentir. Se había acostumbrado a estar vacía, eso era más practico, menos doloroso. Culpaba a Sasuke, porque si él no hubiese vuelto, ella hubiese seguido en su apacible mundo. Carente de sentimientos, ni dolor. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volvieran, había aprendido del mejor. El mismo Sasuke, la había enseñado a aislarse de esa forma. Y no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir por él, de eso nada.

Sakura termino de preparar el fuego, y se sentó en un rincón. Naruto decidió intentar hablar con ella, aunque no las tuviera todas con él.

- Sakura-chan ¿te pasa algo?

- Nada - contesto la chica con su tono indiferente.

- pareces cabreada - le dijo el rubio.

- Solo un poco molesta - dijo la chica. No iba a admitir que estaba más que molesta. Volvería a encerrar esos sentimientos.

- ¿Porque?

- ¡¿Porque?! Pues porque él vuelve, y tu le recibes con una sonrisa. Por dios Naruto, nos abandono. ¡Nos dejo! - la cabeza de la chica era un torbellino. Estaba enfadada, furiosa. Se sentía decepcionada, y traicionada. Y al mismo tiempo, se ¿alegraba? de que él hubiese vuelto.

- Pero ha vuelto. Tenía una venganza por cumplir - le justifico Naruto - no quería que nos hiciesen daño. Necesitaba estar solo para acabar con Orochimaru, y con Itachi.

- Yo estaba dispuesta a acompañarle - dijo la chica.

- No era tu venganza. Era la suya.

- Yo podía haberle ayudado - dijo Sakura - estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

- Pero él no quería que te hiciesen daño.

- Nos abandono - dijo la chica - ¡Me abandono! - y la realidad de esas palabras, la golpeo como un puño. Había intentado enterrar ese sentimiento, desterrarlo al olvido. Pero eso era lo que más daño le hacía. Él, la abandono. La dejo sola.

- Lo sé - Naruto la abrazo, porque la chica, estaba temblando de rabia.

- Yo le habría seguido al fin del mundo. Me daba igual que tuviera que vengarse. Solo quería estar con él. Le habría seguido, donde él quisiese. - Sakura estaba a punto de llorar. Pero logro dominarse, volvió a encerrar esos sentimientos. Los enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón y se aparto de Naruto - pero ahora ya da igual. Ya no importa.

- Sakura...

- No - dijo la chica fríamente. Naruto entendió que no lograría más esa noche. De modo que se alejo, y fue a hablar con Sasuke.

Sasuke se había colocado en la otra punta de la cueva. De modo que no había oído mucho. Lo que si había oído claramente, había sido el grito de Sakura. "Me abandono" esas palabras, aun resonaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Esta cabreada. No entiende que te haya dado otra oportunidad. Y al parecer sigue realmente enfadada, por que nos abandonaste.

- Porque la abandone - dijo Sasuke - esa parte la he oído.

- Ella, te habría seguido hasta el mismísimo infierno. Y lo habría congelado, si tu se lo hubieses pedido.

- Lo sé, pero yo no quería que me viese. No quería que viese, el horror de lo que iba a hacer. No quería involucrarla, en mi venganza.

- Es una ninja - le dijo su amigo - puede soportar la violencia. Es una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha. Y desde luego, es la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. ¿De verdad creíste, que no hubiese resistido?

- Se que lo hubiese hecho. Pero me gustaba la Sakura alegre y risueña que conocí.

- Pero como ves, esa chica ya no existe - dijo Naruto - no he visto una sola sonrisa real en su cara, desde hace años.

- Lo sé. Al final parece, que la hubiese protegido mejor, llevándola conmigo.

- Estoy convencido, de que por mucho que hubiese cambiado contigo. No se hubiese convertido en lo que es ahora. No si tú, la hubieses amado.

- No podía permitirme amarla en ese momento - dijo Sasuke - si lo hubiese hecho, mi venganza no se hubiese cumplido. En el mismo momento, en el que la hubiese tocado, en el que me hubiese rendido a ella, toda mi venganza hubiese pasado a un segundo plano.

- Pero la destruiste. Ahora, más vale que la recompongas. Porque no puedo soportar verla así - Naruto miro a la chica de reojo - me mata, verla así. Ella, es como mi hermana. Y quiero que la chica alegre que era, vuelva. Si la única forma de que vuelva, es tu amor, que así sea. Por mucho que eso me joda.

- ¿Aun la amas?

- Por dios no - dijo Naruto - yo estoy con Hinata. Pero quiero a Sakura-chan. Ella es mi hermanita. Pero no la amo. Yo amo a Hinata, me ha costado mucho conseguirla, pero por fin es mía.

- Espero poder conseguir a la chica que amo también - dijo Sasuke en un susurro - de verdad que lo espero. Porque si no la consigo, creo que me volveré loco. Ella ha sido mi única esperanza estos años.

- Pues buena suerte, vas a necesitarla. Porque créeme, tú eras un cubo de hielo, pero ella. Ella es un maldito iceberg. No será cosa fácil, derretirla.

- Voy a empezar, por recuperar mi nombre. Si sigue llamándome Uchiha, creo que gritare.

- Esto va a ser divertido - dijo Naruto, viendo como Sasuke se levantaba, y se acercaba a Sakura.

- Hola Sakura - dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Quieres algo Uchiha? - Sakura había sentido un escalofrío al oís su nombre, saliendo de sus labios.

- Hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

- Habla - dijo la chica sin mirarle.

- Vamos Sakura - Sasuke sonrió para si, al darse cuenta de la reacción involuntaria de la chicha. Al menos, aun era capaz de hacerla reaccionar - No puedes tratarme así eternamente.

- ¿Como? - pregunto la chica mientras pensaba "¿no? Que te apuestas".

- Como si no estuviese. Porque estoy aquí - Sasuke coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Y que su propio corazón, se acelerara - he vuelto.

- Tu lo ves como un regreso. Yo no - aun siendo duras sus palabras, Sakura no hizo el menor intento de apartarse - tu dices haber vuelto. Pero para mi, eres un desconocido, que acaba de unirse a mi equipo.

- ¿Realmente piensas eso? - pregunto Sasuke, movió su mano, acariciando la espalda de la chica. Le costo mucho, reprimir una sonrisa, cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

- No - su respuesta fue un susurro. Pero un segundo más tarde, recupero la compostura, y respondió de nuevo - si. Sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Y por eso me llamas por mi apellido? - pregunto el chico.

- Solo llamo por su nombre, a la gente que conozco. Ese no es tu caso.

- Claro que lo es - dijo Sasuke. Su mano volvió a subir por la espalda de la chica. Esas pequeñas reacciones, le devolvían la esperanza - no nos hemos visto en seis años, es cierto. Pero antes nos conocíamos. Solo te faltan seis años de información. Y solo tienes que preguntar, para que te diga todo lo que quieras saber.

- No quiero saber nada - su tono, ya no era tan duro. Sin poder evitarlo, las caricias de Sasuke, la estaban ablandando. Y por mucho que odiase reconocerlo, le gustaban.

- Bueno, pues yo prefiero que usen mi nombre, a mi apellido. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en el mismo equipo ¿no?

- Como quieras - Sakura esperaba que el se fuese. Pero se quedo allí - ¿algo mas?

- Nada más Sakura - el chico retiro su mano. Y realmente le gusto, ver la cara de fastidio de Sakura - nos vemos mañana.

- Claro Sasuke - su nombre, la golpeo de lleno. Le temblaron las piernas por un momento. El simple hecho, de decir su nombre, le había provocado más reacciones de las que podía manejar. Le gustaba decir su nombre. Pero decirlo, le había recordado aquella noche. La noche que ella, estaba dispuesta a seguirle a donde fuese. Y él, la había abandonado. Causándole más dolor, del que nada podía causarle.


	2. Sentimientos

_Hola ^^ Aquí va el segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste!_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_

**Capitulo dos: Sentimientos.**

_- Claro Sasuke - su nombre, la golpeo de lleno. Le temblaron las piernas por un momento. El simple hecho, de decir su nombre, le había provocado más reacciones de las que podía manejar. Le gustaba decir su nombre. Pero decirlo, le había recordado aquella noche. La noche que ella, estaba dispuesta a seguirle a donde fuese. Y él, la había abandonado. Causándole más dolor, del que nada podía causarle._

Sakura se metió en su saco, intentando dormir. Pero lo único que acudía a su mente, eran imágenes de Sasuke.

Esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gustaba. Esos pozos oscuros, que la miraban. Y la mano que había acariciado su espalda unos minutos antes.

Sasuke jamás la había tocado, no así. Esa noche, sus ojos la miraban, con más intensidad de la que jamás lo habían hecho. Su mano, la había acariciado. Y dios sabía, que ella había deseado que siguiese. De hecho, había deseado más. Pero eso no iba a suceder. Sasuke jamás la tocaría como ella lo deseaba.

Y en una noche, con una caricia, su muerto corazón se había incendiado.

Creía que jamás volvería a sentir nada, y eso no le importaba. Ese vacío era cómodo, seguro. Pero ahora su corazón, se negaba a expulsar esos sentimientos otra vez. Al parecer, su estúpido corazón, disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

Sakura estaba furiosa. Justo ahora, en mitad de una maldita misión contra Akatsuki, su corazón decidía volver a latir. Era como una maldita broma pesada.

Pero aunque no pudiese volver a enterrar esos sentimientos. No iba a permitir que ese hombre, la manipulara. No iba a amarle de nuevo. Puede que ya no fuese capaz de aislarse, pero iba a controlar a su maldito corazón. Iba a hacerlo.

La chica consiguió quedarse dormida por fin. Pero apenas cuatro horas después, Sasuke la despertó.

* * *

- Sakura despierta - repitió el chico. Su mano, estaba situada en el brazo de la chica. Y lo movía levemente.

- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto la chica enfocando su vista.

- El mismo - el chico compuso su media sonrisa, y observo maravillado, como un leve sonrojo aparecía en la cara de la chica.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Sakura aun aturdida.

- Tenemos un problema - dijo el chico - Naruto ha ido esta mañana a la cueva de enfrente. Le pareció ver algo comestible.

- ¿No iras a decirme él, ha terminado siendo lo comestible verdad?

- No - dijo Sasuke reprimiendo una carcajada - pero la tormenta ha recrudecido. Él río a subido. Nosotros estamos aislados aquí, y él, esta atrapado allí. Y por como esta el cielo, seguirá lloviendo un par de días.

- Genial, eso nos retrasara bastante - dijo la chica levantándose, y dejando a Sasuke bastante desconcentrado. Puesto que solo llevaba una camiseta, que apenas llegaba a medio muslo - y hay que buscar la forma, de mandarle sus cosas a Naruto. Tiene que poder pasar estos dos días en la otra cueva.

- Aja - Sasuke seguía mirando las piernas de la chica. Realmente, le estaba costando mucho, no lanzarse sobre ella.

- Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto la chica - ¿o estas mirando mis piernas?

- Ambas cosas - admitió el chico. Y entonces, compuso su medía sonrisa, al comprobar el atisbo de sonrojo en la cara de la chica.

- Pues olvida mis piernas - dijo la chica.

- Como si fuese tan fácil.

- ¡Sasuke! - dijo la chica realmente sonrojada - hay que conseguir pasarle sus cosas a Naruto. Así que céntrate.

- Estoy centrado - dijo Sasuke mirando sus piernas de nuevo.

- No en mis piernas - le dijo Sakura. Realmente, estaba logrando sacarle los colores. En diez minutos, Sasuke había logrado sacarle los colores. Y la había puesto mas nerviosa, de lo que había estado en los últimos años.

- No habías especificado.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas tanto? - pregunto Sakura, intentando cambiar de tema. No quería seguir por ahí.

- Contigo, siempre hable más - y había sido peor el remedio, que la enfermedad - además, ya no me preocupa alejar a la gente. Ya he cumplido mi venganza. Solo quiero disfrutar de lo que no tuve antes.

- ¿Amistad?

- Bueno, hablar es bueno. Nunca hable mucho con mis amigos. Nunca tuve muchos amigos. Quiero disfrutar de la amistad, del amor. De todo lo que me negué por mi venganza.

- Pues buena suerte - dijo la chica - porque de momento, solo cuentas con un amigo.

- ¿Uno y medio?

- Uno, y un cuarto - dijo Sakura. Ella no le había perdonado. Y desde luego, cuando la miraba de esa forma. No quería ser su amiga. De hecho, cuando la miraba así, no sabía si quería besarle o matarle.

- Algo es algo - dijo Sasuke pensando "aunque no te quiero como amiga, más bien como esposa".

- Seis años no se recuperan en un día - dijo Sakura agachándose para coger su ropa.

- Sakura - la chica se giró sorprendida. Nunca había oído ese tono tan ronco. Era jodidamente sexy. Esa vista del cuerpo de la chica, había sido más de lo que Sasuke pudo soportar. De modo que, tan pronto la chica se volvió para mirarle. Se acerco a ella, la cogió por la cintura, y la beso. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pero le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas se mezclaron, y muy pronto los brazos de la chica estuvieron en su cuello. Atrayéndole, para poder sentirle mejor. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke esperaba alguna clase de reacción por parte de la chica. Pero no fue así.

- Naruto, cueva, sus cosas - dijo Sakura aun recuperando la respiración - matarte, después.

- Le lanzare una cuerda, para pasarle sus cosas - dijo Sasuke ignorando la parte de matarle.

- Bien - Sakura recogió la ropa que había soltado con el beso. Se alejo de Sasuke, y se vistió. Cuando volvió a la entrada de la cueva, Sasuke ya le había lanzado la cuerda a Naruto, y estaba pasándole una mochila con sus cosas.

- Ya casi estamos - dijo Sasuke. La chica no respondió. Se sentó a esperar que terminasen. Una vez recogida la cuerda, el chico se sentó frente a ella. Esperaba que dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, de modo que decidió preguntar - ¿es ahora cuando me matas?

- Me lo estoy pensando - Sakura estaba realmente confusa. La había besado, él la había besado. Y ella no entendía porque. Realmente, no lo entendía. Tras mirarle unos minutos finalmente pregunto - ¿Porque?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Porque me has besado?

- Porque quería hacerlo - Sasuke se dio cuenta de la ira, en los ojos de la chica. De modo que se dio prisa por continuar - quería hacerlo, desde hace muchos años.

- ¿Como?

- Sakura - el chico se armo de valor, y lo soltó - te amo. Te he amado desde hace años. Aunque no te lo creas, lograste llegar a mi. Dejarte en aquel banco, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Por eso, venía a verte dormir. Cada dos meses, venía para verte dormir. Te he amado, durante siete años. Pero no quería que sufrieses, estando a mi lado durante mi venganza. Por eso, te deje aquí, junto a mi corazón.

- Vaya - dijo la chica realmente sorprendida.

- Aun te amo Sakura.

- Pero yo, ya no te amo - dijo la chica, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz. No estaba segura, de si eso era cierto. Pero iba a mantenerlo. Porque no quería sufrir por él. Nunca más. Y amarle, la haría sufrir. Él decía que la amaba, pero si la hubiese amado, no la hubiese abandonado. Se hubiese quedado, o la hubiese llevado con él.

- Pues tu beso, parecía decir otra cosa.

- Estaba sorprendida, y no voy a negar que eres guapo. Solo disfrutaba del momento. No siempre hay amor en un beso.

- ¿No me amas? ¿De verdad?

- No - Sakura sonaba decidida. Pero Sasuke, pudo ver un atisbo de duda en su respuesta. Y eso, le dio esperanza para intentar recuperarla.

- Voy a recuperarte Sakura. Te lo prometo.

- Y ¿Que ocurre en ese mundo tuyo, cuando yo no quiero amarte?

- Lo que sentiste por mi, no puede haber muerto tan fácilmente. Me amaste por años. Un sentimiento así, no se evapora. Créeme, lo sé.

- He tenido seis años, para que ese sentimiento muriese. Tiempo suficiente - dijo la chica. Entonces se levanto, y encendió de nuevo el fuego. Cuando se incorporo de nuevo, Sasuke estaba tras ella.

- ¿Así que no sientes nada por mi? - pregunto el chico.

- No.

- ¿Absolutamente nada? - pregunto el chico. Coloco su mano en la cintura de Sakura, y la hizo girar, para quedar frente a él.

- Nada - Sakura procuraba sonar firme, pero era consciente, de si seguía tocándola no podría resistirse.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Sasuke. Su mano, subió por la espalda de la chica. Mientras la otra mano, iba directa a la pierna.

- Totalmente - susurro Sakura.

- Una lastima - Sasuke acarició el muslo de la chica. Y sintió como su piel se erizaba. Si seguía con ese juego, pronto perdería el control.

- Basta - dijo Sakura en un susurro. Sasuke se estaba pensando si obedecer o no, pero en ese momento, la chica le beso. Le atrajo sujetando su nuca, y le beso. Sasuke no lo pensó un segundo, antes de devolver el beso. La abrazo con fuerza, y la beso. Beso su cuello, sus labios. Hasta que ella se aparto diciendo - Basta. Muy bien, me gusta besarte, pero esto no significa que te ame.

- De acuerdo - Sasuke ya sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero era un principio.

La chica se alejo de él, se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la cueva, y saco un libro.

Estaba confusa, insistía en no amarlo. Pero cada vez que la tocaba, todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Maldito corazón. ¿Porque había decidido despertarse justo ahora?

La estaba matando, el torbellino de emociones. Era buena en lo que hacía, porque nunca perdía la calma. Pero tanta emoción, la ponía en peligro.

- Cuéntame - dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a ella - ¿Que hay de nuevo en tu vida?

- Pues... Tengo una barrera de sangre ¿sabes?

- ¿Que? - eso, le había dejado realmente sorprendido.

- Lo descubrí hace tres años. Se llama gravity.

- ¿En que consiste? - pregunto el chico curioso.

- Puedo manejar la gravedad. Aplastar a alguien, hacerle flotar, lo que quiera con la gravedad.

- Increíble, no sabía que los Haruno tuviesen barrera de sangre.

- Yo tampoco - admitió la chica - pero unos antiguos manuscritos que Tsunade encontró, hablaban de ella. Solo las mujeres Haruno la tienen. Y considerando que soy la primera en veinte años... Se había perdido.

- Vaya, todo un descubrimiento.

- Bueno, te has perdido muchas cosas. Seis años dan para mucho. No me he convertido en la líder de este equipo por nada. Aparte de ser la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama, cosa que me ha convertido en la mejor médico. He mejorado mucho como ninja. Poseo super fuerza, y podría competir contigo, en habilidades. Aparte, de mi asombrosa barrera de sangre. Ya no soy, la niña que solía ser.

- Eso ya lo he visto.

- Aparte de en cuerpo - dijo Sakura enfadada.

- Eso ya lo he visto. Ya me he dado cuenta de cuanto has cambiado. Eres toda una mujer ahora. En todos los sentidos.

- Será mejor que comamos - dijo la chica. Estaba desesperada por dejar el tema.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, apenas hablaron. Sasuke le contó algunas cosas sobre los seis años que habían pasado separados. No había mucho que contar. A ella no le interesaban los detalles de su venganza. Y él, no quería contarle los detalles cruentos.

Por la noche, Sasuke le pidió que le contara lo que había hecho ella en esos seis años. Pero tampoco había mucho que contar. En esos seis años, había cumplido muchas misiones. Pero en su vida, nada interesante. Conversaciones estúpidas con sus amigos. Alguna noche de cine en casa con Ino, realmente poca cosa.

Cuando Sakura se despertó a la mañana siguiente, seguía lloviendo con ganas.

Si Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, ese día tampoco podrían moverse. Dos días de retraso en la misión, genial. Iban a matar a un Akatsuki, uno de los peligrosos. No quería retrasarse.

Pero al parecer, la lluvia no estaba de acuerdo.

Sakura iba a prepararse el desayuno, pero Sasuke se le había adelantado.

- ¿Café? - preguntó el chico ofreciéndole una taza.

- Gracias - dijo Sakura cogiendo la taza. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- Y aquí tienes unas tostadas - Sasuke le ofreció dos tostadas algo quemadas - lo siento, tostar pan en el fuego, es más difícil de lo que parece.

- No importa - Sakura cogió las tostadas, y las miró con escepticismo. Pero por primera vez en años, tenía hambre, de modo que se las comió.

- Parece que hoy tampoco nos moveremos.

- Eso parece - Sakura se levanto - me mata tanta inactividad.

- Bueno, a mi se me ocurre algo, que nos entretendría - dijo Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Darte una paliza? - Sakura estaba usando un tono más que serio. No quería seguir por ese camino. Ese camino era peligroso.

- No era en lo que pensaba - pero Sasuke no dijo nada más. Por el tono de la chica, sabía que era peligroso continuar.

- Necesito hacer algo, voy a volverme loca.

- ¿Algo como que? - pregunto Sasuke.

- No lo sé, pero pasar el día, aquí sentada contigo... No me atrae mucho que digamos.

- Pues no se que decirte - Sakura le ignoro, y se fue a la entrada de la cueva.

- ¡Naruto! - grito la chica.

- ¡¿Que?! - pregunto el chico a gritos.

- ¿Tienes una pelota? - pregunto la chica.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Nos la pasamos?! - pregunto el chico.

- ¡Sí! - y con esa confirmación, empezaron a pasarse la pelota, sobre el río.

Se pasaron horas, pasándose la pelota. Y era un tiro largo, por lo que tenían que lanzar con fuerza.

Sasuke les observaba, bueno de hecho observaba a Sakura. No podía evitar sonreír, cada vez que ella lanzaba la pelota. La ropa se le ceñía, perfilando perfectamente, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

A la hora de comer, Sakura estaba exhausta.

- ¡No puedo más! - dijo la chica.

- ¡Vale! ¡Seguiremos en otro momento! - respondió el rubio.

- Tendrás hambre - dijo Sasuke sacando la pasta de la bolsa, y colocando una olla en el fuego - con tanto lanzamiento.

- Un poco sí - admitió la chica - bueno, ¿A quien quiero engañar? Estoy famélica.

- Bien, estará listo en diez minutos - informo Sasuke.

- ¿Desde cuando cocinas?

- No tenía quien me cocinara. Tuve que aprender. No es que sea un chef, pero es comestible.

- Bueno, ya suponía que sabías cocinar - dijo Sakura - pero ¿Desde cuando cocinas para los demás?

- No cocino para los demás, cocino para ti - Sasuke lo dijo con el mismo tono calmado de siempre. Pero la chica, se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

- No se si me gusta, esta nueva faceta tuya. Ese vició de hablar tanto, y decir todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza. - Sakura estaba incomoda. Sasuke le había confesado amarla, ese era el sueño de toda su vida. Pero ella ya no le amaba ¿verdad?

- Siempre decías, que era imposible saber lo que pensaba. Ahora, simplemente te lo digo.

- Yo no lo he pedido - No quería saber lo que pensaba. Eso le ponía las cosas más difíciles.

- Haré lo necesario para conseguirte - dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke, acéptalo de una vez, no te amo - ¿Y entonces, porque siento este dolo en el pecho si no me mira? ¿Porque mi pulso se acelera cuando me mira? Si me toca, pierdo todo el control. Cuando dice que me ama, me entran ganas de salir gritando de alegría. ¿Le amo?

- ¿De verdad? Porque no pareces muy convencida - Sasuke sabía que no era bueno forzarla. Pero tenía que aprovechar su momento de debilidad.

- Basta Sasuke. No me hagas esto.

- ¿Esto?

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo. No puedes volver y soltarme que me amas. No puedes esperar que te perdone y que vuelva a caer rendida a tus pies. Me ignoraste durante años, no hacías más que llamarme molesta. Y aquella noche ¡Me abandonaste!

- Lo sé, pero te ignoraba por tu bien. No quería hacerte sufrir. Y ahora he vuelto, ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti. Y que mi corazón estuvo contigo todo este tiempo.

- ¿Crees que eso lo arregla todo? - pregunto Sakura furiosa - no tenías derecho a decidir por mi. Yo escogí estar contigo, y tu me dejaste. No tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión por mi. No si realmente me amabas.

- Quería que fueses feliz.

- ¿Sin ti? ¿Como iba a ser feliz sin ti? Dime ¿Como se supone que iba a hacer eso?

- En ese momento me pareció lo mejor. ¿No puedes perdonarme?

- No, no puedo.

- Si realmente ya no sientes nada por mi, deberías poder perdonarme. No debería importarte.

- ¡Pues no puedo! - grito la chica - No puedo.

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Porque? - "porque no lo he superado, porque sigo amándote" Esa realidad, la golpeo de lleno. Aun le amaba. Era cierto que había estado muerta por años, pero solo porque él no estaba cerca. Era su ausencia lo que la había matado. Pero nunca había dejado de amarle. Era la idea de que no iba a volver, lo que la había matado. Y ya no podía negar, que seguía amándole. Pero no iba a decírselo. No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. De modo que solo dijo - porque no puedo. ¿Esta la comida?

- Dame un minuto - dijo el chico, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir más. Pero esa conversación, había avivado su esperanza. Aun no había perdido esa batalla.

- Bien - la chica fue a la entrada, y se lavo las manos y la cara con el agua del río. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Comieron en silencio, y pasaron el resto de la tarde igual. Ante la falta de actividad, se acostaron pronto. Esperando poder salir a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Sakura se despertó temprano. Miro hacía la entrada, y vio que ya no llovía. Dio un bote poniéndose de pie, y corrió hacía la entrada. El río había bajado, de modo que podrían salir.

- ¡Sasuke! - grito la chica.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Sasuke aun adormilado.

- Mueve el culo hasta aquí - el chico le hizo caso, y se acerco.

- Podemos salir - dijo Sasuke animado.

- ¡Sí! - antes de pensar en lo que hacía, se colgó del cuello del chico, y le rodeo la cadera con las piernas.

- Sakura...

- Perdón - la chica se soltó, y retrocedió un paso. Vaya, eso si que era estar duro. En un solo momento, Sasuke había respondido a su contacto. Y desde luego, había sido toda una reacción.

- No tienes porque disculparte - dijo el chico divertido - siempre me has provocado esa clase de reacción.

- Ya estamos - Sakura decidió ignorar al chico y miro hacía la otra cueva - ¡Naruto! ¡Mueve el culo! ¡nos vamos en diez minutos!

- ¡Vale! - Naruto sonaba malhumorado. No solía gustarle que le despertasen a gritos.

Sakura se fue a su mochila, y saco una camiseta de tirantes negra. Unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. Y una chaqueta de manga corta roja, con el circulo de los Haruno.

Se vistió, y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Se colocó su banda de Konoha, en el brazo derecho, y se acerco a Sasuke.

Sasuke, se había puesto una camiseta negra con el abanico de los Uchiha. Unos pantalones blancos por debajo de las rodillas, y su cinta de Konoha en la frente. Casi parecía el Sasuke de siempre.

Naruto apareció en la cueva, con su mono naranja y su banda colgando al cuello.

Desayunaron rápidamente, y reemprendieron la marcha.

Andaron todo el día. Con pequeñas paradas para descasar y comer.

Cuando cayó la noche, mientras buscaban donde acampar, les atacaron.

Estaban andando en busca de un buen sitió, cuando una lluvia de kunais cayo sobre ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! - grito Sakura saltando a un árbol. Naruto salto a otro árbol cercano, y Sasuke, estaba junto a la chica. En la rama del árbol.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el chico.

- Sí - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Donde están? - pregunto Naruto desde la otra rama.

- Mira lo que ha traído el gato - era un miembro de Tsuki. No eran tan peligrosos como los Akatsuki, pero eran sus soldados. Por decirlo de algún modo, eran los ninjas que los protegían.

- Tsuki - dijo Sakura con asco.

- Me llamo Kujo. Y voy a mataros.

- ¿Tu solo? - pregunto Sakura saltando al suelo. Los chicos la imitaron, y se colocaron a ambos lados de la chica.

- No - dijo Kujo. En ese momento dos Tsuki más aparecieron - Estos son Danzo, y Krin. Y ahora, matemos a estos inútiles.

- Eso habrá que verlo - Sakura se lanzó directa a por Kujo. Sasuke se enfrento a Krin, y Naruto a Danzo.

La chica le propino una serie de rápidos golpes a Kujo. Pero él los esquivaba con bastante facilidad. Kujo le lanzo una bola de fuego, que le chamusco las puntas de su coleta.

Sakura se había cabreado de verdad. Lanzo un puñetazo cargado de chakra al suelo, creando una gran brecha. Cuando Kujo se desequilibro, se lanzo a por él. Uso gravity para mantenerle pegado al suelo, y cuando llego a él, le atravesó la garganta con un kunai.

Se volvió para ver como iban los chicos, y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Naruto acababa de eliminar a Danzo, pero Sasuke, estaba en el suelo. Y Krin estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho con una espada.

- ¡Sasuke! - grito la chica con pánico. Entonces uso gravity para hacer levitar a Krin y mantenerlo allí.

Sasuke reacciono al momento, y le atravesó con su katana.

Sakura salió corriendo hacía Sasuke, y se abrazo a él.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sakura.

- Estoy bien - pero Sakura vio el gesto de dolor del chico. Y reparo en la herida que tenía en el pecho.

- Hay que curar eso - dijo la chica concentrando chakra. En un momento, la herida se había curado.

- Yo también estoy bien - dijo Naruto acercándose.

- ¿Estas herido? - pregunto Sakura.

- Nada grave, solo magulladuras.

- Bien. Descasaremos aquí esta noche. Mañana reemprenderemos la marcha - dijo Sakura. Los chicos no discutieron. Montaron el campamento, y se dispusieron a descansar.

Habían colocado varías trampas, para que les alertaran si alguien se acercaba. Aun así, Sakura estaba subida en una rama, controlando la zona.

- ¿Vigilando? - pregunto Sasuke situándose junto a ella.

- No, admirando el paisaje - soltó Sakura con ironía - pues claro que estoy vigilando.

- Sakura, hemos plagado esto de trampas - dijo el chico - lo sabremos si alguien se acerca.

- Toda precaución es poca, cuando hablamos de Tsuki y Akatsuki.

- Has tenido una reacción muy visceral antes - le dijo Sasuke picándola. - parece que soy más importante de lo que quieres reconocer.

- Eres mi compañero de equipo, y no voy a perder a nadie de mi equipo - repuso la chica como si no le importara. Aunque en realidad, casi se le había parado el corazón, al pensar que podía morir.

- ¿solo eso? - pregunto Sasuke. Sakura le miro con fastidio, estaba claro que no iba a dejarla en paz.

- Se que te gustaría oír otra cosa Sasuke. Pero sí, ha sido solo eso - dijo usando su tono mas frío.

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre, aunque ya no me llames Sasuke-kun - dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

- Basta - Sakura no quería oírlo. Quería estar sola, y que Sasuke se alejase. Porque tenerlo tan cerca, con su fragancia inundando sus sentidos, la mataba. Si seguía hablándole con esa voz suya, iba ha hacer algo, de lo que luego no se arrepentiría.

- Parece que no quieres hablar del tema, y eso me hace preguntarme ¿De verdad ya no me amas? - sin darle tiempo a replicar, o a darle un golpe, Sasuke bajo del árbol y se fue con Naruto.

- Idiota - murmuro Sakura. Pero lo peor de todo, ella sabía que le amaba. Pero no quería sufrir. No podía permitirse sufrir de nuevo. En ese momento una discusión interna surgió dentro de su cabeza. "pero el me ama" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza "si claro, o eso cree él" respondió Sakura "El lo dijo, y parecía sincero" insistió esa vocecita "¿Y que hago? ¿le digo que aun le amo? ¿me lanzo a sus brazo? y una vez me haya utilizado y me deje tirada ¿que?" dijo Sakura furiosa "no sabes si es eso lo que ocurrirá. Pero si no te arriesgas no lo sabrás" le dijo esa voz. Sakura miro al cielo estrellado y murmuro - odió que tengas razón. Pero ¿seré capaz de arriesgarme?

La chica bajo del árbol y se metió en su saco. Esa noche iba a ser difícil dormir. Pero aún así lo intento.


	3. Avanzando

_Hola ^^ Aquí os dejo el tercer capi. Espero que os guste!_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y por los review!  
_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo tres: Avanzando**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_La chica bajo del árbol y se metió en su saco. Esa noche iba a ser difícil dormir. Pero aún así lo intento._

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la observaba. Y así era, a un palmo de su cara, estaba la de Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - con lo dormida que aun estaba, no había podido evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- Buenos días dormilona - dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Como había echado de menos oírla llamarlo así.

- ¿Que hora es? - pregunto Sakura

- Las 8 de la mañana - informo Sasuke.

- Hora de levantarse - dijo Sakura. Se puso en pie y se estiro un poco. Provocando como siempre, una perdida considerable de concentración en Sasuke. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el chico volvía a estar perdido en sus piernas, de modo que bajo los brazos. Cogió su ropa y se dirigió al lago - voy a bañarme.

- Claro - dijo el moreno. Sasuke despertó a Naruto y le pidió que preparara el desayuno. Entonces se fue directo al lago, a por Sakura. La chica apenas había tenido tiempo de llegar y quitarse la camiseta. En esos momentos, estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, y solo llevaba sus braguitas. De algún modo, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la observaba.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto Sakura aun de espaldas a él.

- Mucho - Sasuke se acerco a la chica y la rodeo por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella - ¿Vas a dejarme probarlo?

Sakura no respondió, solo se volvió y beso al chico como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Se había cansado de negar lo evidente. Le amaba, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y en el momento en que le había llamado Sasuke-kun esa mañana, había tenido claro que estaba condenada.

La cara de felicidad del chico al escuchar su nombre, le había dejado bastante claro, que realmente la amaba.

Sasuke la arrastro al suelo, y se coloco sobre ella. La beso con ansias, mientras sus hambrientas manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica.

La necesidad de sentir al otro se intensifico y la ropa desapareció tan rápido que parecía imposible.

Sasuke beso cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, lo acarició, lo memorizó...

Ella apenas podía pensar, solo podía disfrutar del placer que le provocaba el chico. Sasuke volvió a sus labios dándole el beso más salvaje y apasionado que nunca le habían dado. Y en ese momento la necesidad de sentirlo en su interior, de ser suya se apodero de Sakura. El chico pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que en ese momento la penetro con sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello y con la mano libre masajeaba su pecho. Sakura gimo al sentir la intrusión, y Sasuke acelero el ritmo. Entonces abandono su cuello para bajar y colocar su lengua donde antes estaban sus dedos. La chica no podía apenas respirar por el placer, finalmente llegó al orgasmo.

Sakura no sabía lo que hacía. Se movía por impulsos, había perdido totalmente el control. Tiro de Sasuke para colocarlo a su lado, beso sus labios como si su vida dependiese de ello, alargo la mano y empezó a acariciar el miembro del chico. En respuesta a este estimulo él gimo. Sakura acelero la velocidad de su caricia, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Sasuke la tumbo bajo él y la miro a los ojos. Beso sus labios, su cuello y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica. Sakura se sorprendió ante este gesto, ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso?, en respuesta a la no formulada pregunta la chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente sintió como Sasuke entraba en ella. Sakura agarro la nuca del chico llevándolo hasta su boca.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente cosa que desesperaba a Sakura. La chica movió su cadera intensificando la fricción, y como si pensaran lo mismo el chico incremento la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo. Sakura arqueo la espalda y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras el chico la besaba.

Sasuke salio de la chica y se tumbo a su lado. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Sakura se acurruco en el pecho del chico, mientras Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda.

- Te quiero - susurró Sasuke. Sakura solo le sonrió, no estaba preparada para decir en voz alta que ella también le amaba. Su pobre corazón, y su maltrecha cabeza, aun no estaban listos para eso.

- Será mejor que nos bañemos, y que volvamos con Naruto - dijo la chica levantándose. Entonces miro a Sasuke y añadió - lo siento, yo aun no...

- Tranquila - dijo Sasuke cortándola - lo entiendo, aun no estas preparada para decirlo - el chico la abrazo y susurró tiernamente en su oído - puedo esperar, tanto como necesites.

* * *

Sakura le dio un leve beso en los labios, y se interno en el lago. Se bañaron y vistieron, y volvieron junto a Naruto. La cara del rubio, al verlos llegar cogidos de la mano, no tenia precio. De hecho, Sakura tuvo la tentación de sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto.

- ¿Que me he perdido? - pregunto Naruto recomponiéndose un poco.

- ¿Quieres los detalles? - pregunto Sasuke burlón. Recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sakura.

- ¿Estáis juntos? - pregunto Naruto.

- Sí - dijo Sakura con seguridad. Sasuke la miro sorprendido, y compuso su media sonrisa. Vale, no le había dicho que le amaba, pero al menos reconocía que estaban juntos.

- Genial - dijo Naruto sonriendo - ahora ¿vas a volver a ser la Sakura-chan de siempre?

- ¿Insinúas que no he sido la de siempre? - pregunto Sakura mirando de forma a asesina a Naruto. Pero en lugar de la reacción lógica, que hubiese sido alejarse. Naruto la abrazo.

- ¡Has vuelto! - dijo el rubio pletórico.

- Naruto, suéltame - dijo la chica intentando librarse de los brazos de su amigo.

- Dobe, suéltala - dijo Sasuke con malas pulgas.

- Vale, vale - Naruto soltó a Sakura - pero aunque sea tu novia, es mi amiga.

- ¿Desayuno? - pregunto Sakura intentando evitar la pelea.

- Listo - Naruto les mostró una cuantas tostadas quemadas, y un termo de café.

Los chicos se comieron las tostadas haciendo acopio de voluntad, y engulleron el café, para conseguir tragarse ese pan quemado.

* * *

Desde ese momento, las cosas fueron mucho mejor. Sakura iba recuperando su humor, y la tensión con Sasuke había disminuido. Aunque ahora, lo que había entre ellos, era tensión sexual en toda regla.

Habían andado todo el día, parando un par de veces para descansar. Al caer la noche montaron el campamento. Encendieron el fuego, y se sentaron junto a él.

Estaban hablando de trivialidades, Sasuke les contaba pequeñas anécdotas. Sakura y Naruto le ponían al día sobre sus vidas.

Esa noche fue Sasuke quien cocino, después de tragarse dos desayunos de Naruto, no querían volver a arriesgarse. Por eso Sakura había hecho la comida, y Sasuke la cena.

Estaban cenando tan tranquilos, cuando el móvil de Sakura sonó.

- ¿Diga? - dijo Sakura descolgando.

- Sakura, hemos recibido nueva información - dijo la voz de Tsunade-sama - Deidara ya no esta en el campamento. Abortad la misión, y volved a Konoha.

- ¿Ha estado en algún momento en ese campamento? - pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Tsunade con tono inocente. Aunque no se le daba muy bien poner ese tono.

- Quiero decir, que tus invocaciones han estado vigilándonos todo el tiempo - dijo Sakura - y en el momento en que me he acostado con Sasuke, has abortado la misión.

- Vaaale, me has pillado - dijo Tsunade - pero mi niña a recuperado su sonrisa. Y su buen humor. Así que ha valido la pena. Ahora moved el culo de vuelta a Konoha.

- Entendido Tsunade-sama - dijo Sakura.

- Por cierto, buen trabajo con esos Tsuki - dicho esto Tsunade colgó.

- Bien chicos, la misión ha sido abortada - informo Sakura.

- ¿La vieja lo planeo todo? - pregunto Naruto al borde del ataque de risa.

- Absolutamente todo - dijo Sakura fastidiada.  
- ¿Y eso te fastidia? - pregunto Sasuke acariciando la espalda de Sakura - Yo le estoy agradecido.

- Le estoy agradecida por lo nuestro - explico Sakura - pero no por la perdida de tiempo.

- Bueno, ya esta hecho. En poco tiempo estaremos en casa, y podremos relajarnos - dijo Sasuke.

- No pienses que va a ser tan simple - le advirtió Sakura - Naruto y yo te hemos perdonado. Pero con el resto no será tan fácil.

- Eso me temo - dijo Sasuke.

Empezaron su vuelta a Konoha la mañana siguiente. Apenas habían andado medio día, cuando una lluvia de kunais cayo ante ellos.

- ¿Tsuki? - pregunto Naruto.

- No lo creo, los Tsuki no los hubiesen lanzado ante nosotros. Los hubiesen lanzado sobre nosotros - dijo Sakura aun en guardia.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!! - la que gritaba, era una chica pelirroja, que corrió hasta ellos, y se colgó del cuello de Sasuke. Provocando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Sakura.

- Karin suéltame - dijo el moreno con tono gélido.

- ¿Quien es esta? - pregunto Sakura, procurando controlar sus instintos asesinos.

- Soy Karin - dijo la pelirroja - su prometida pelo chicle. ¿Y tu eres?

- ¿Prometida? - pregunto Sakura mirando a Sasuke con los puños apretados.

- De eso nada - dijo Sasuke retrocediendo un paso - Karin estuvo a mis ordenes una temporada. Nada más. Y Karin, ella es Sakura, mi novia. Así que ten un poco más de respeto.

- ¿novia? - pregunto Karin mirando de forma despectiva a Sakura - esta pelo chicle ¿es tu novia?

- Deja de llamarme pelo chicle - soltó Sakura furiosa - y apártate de Sasuke.

- ¿O que pelo chicle? - Karin iba a ponerse a picar a Sakura. Pero no fue necesario. Sakura lanzo un golpe al suelo, creando una gran brecha y obligando a Karin a saltar. En cuanto estuvo en el aire, uso gravity para mantenerla allí. Se lanzo a por la pelirroja, y le propino un puñetazo cargado de chacra, la mando directa a un árbol. Árbol que por cierto atravesó, cayendo al suelo muy magullada.

- Ya te lo había advertido - dijo Sakura sacudiendo los brazos.

- Vaya, eso si que ha sido fulminar a tu rival - soltó Naruto en pleno ataque de risa.

- Ya lo puedes decir - Sakura levanto la cabeza, esa voz la conocía.

- ¿Cerda? - pregunto Sakura.

- La misma. Frentona - Dijo Ino apareciendo - vaya paliza le has dado.

- A tocado lo que es mío - soltó Sakura mirando a Sasuke de forma posesiva - y me ha llamado pelo chicle.

- Gran error - se burlo Ino - mira que llamarte pelo chicle. Y tocar a Sasuke - en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡¿Tocar a Sasuke?! ¡¿Que me he perdido?!

- Te haré un resumen - dijo Sakura - Sasuke y yo estamos juntos. Y esa barbie pelirroja se ha colgado de su cuello. Eso es más o menos todo.

- Has vuelto - le dijo Ino abrazándola.

- Que manía con que he vuelto - dijo Sakura sonriéndole - ni que me hubiese ido de viaje.

- Maldita perra - rugió Karin acercándose - ¿Como te has atrevido a pegarme?

- ¿Quieres que te de otra tunda? - pregunto Sakura amenazante - ¿O ya has tenido bastante?

- Ten cuidado Karin - dijo Sasuke con voz amenazante - no te conviene pasarte ni un pelo.

- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo Karin - vengo a avisarte de que Akatsuki va a atacar Konoha.

- De hecho llegarán en medio día - informo Ino - por eso he venido a buscaros. Hay que volver, y rápido.

- Pues no perdamos más tiempo - dijo Sakura. Recogió sus cosas del suelo y empezó a correr.

Corrieron sin tregua durante toda la tarde. Parando solo para beber cinco minutos. Al caer la noche, estaban a dos horas de Konoha. Montaron el campamento, y se dispusieron a descansar. Durmieron apenas cinco horas, y reemprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, lo que vieron les dejo helados. Deidara, junto con 10 Tsuki, estaban atacando la villa sin darles tregua.

- Naruto, Ino, buscad a Tsunade-sama. Que os de instrucciones - dijo Sakura tomando el control - Sasuke, tu y la pelirroja, venid conmigo. Vamos a por Deidara.

- No pienso obedecer tus ordenes - soltó Karin.

- Mira pelirroja, tienes dos opciones - dijo Sakura mirándola de forma asesina - haces lo que te diga y ayudas. O te quitas de mi camino.

- A por Deidara - dicho esto, Sasuke se lanzo directo a por el Akatsuki.

Karin y Sasuke empezaron su lucha con Deidara. Mientras Sakura, se enfrentaba a los dos Tsuki que lo protegían.

Le costó media hora acabar con esos dos Tsuki, pero tras muchos golpes y un uso notable de su barrera de sangre, por fin lo logro.

En ese momento Karin estaba en el suelo, una de las bombas de Deidara la había golpeado de lleno en el pecho. Sasuke estaba enfrentándose a él, esquivando sus bombas y devolviendo tantos golpes como podía.

Sakura se acerco a Karin y curo sus heridas lo mejor que pudo. Entonces le hizo un gesto y ambas se lanzaron a por Deidara.

El intercambio de golpes, fue aumentando su velocidad. Pronto apenas si se podía distinguir quien los daba, y quien los recibía.

Los ninjas de Konoha, habían logrado reducir casi a todos los Tsuki.

Muchos estaban mal heridos, pero solo 4 Tsuki seguían en pie. Naruto, Ino, Sai y Hinata se estaban encargando de ellos.

Deidara lanzo una bomba directa a Karin, ella logro apartarse, pero la bomba impacto en su costado. Dejándola en el suelo, doblada por el dolor.

Sakura sabía que si usaba su barrera de sangre, eso la dejaría exhausta. Pero en ese momento no veía otra solución.

Sakura atrapo a Deidara con su barrera de sangre, dejándolo paralizado contra el suelo. Sasuke no dudo un segundo, y le corto la cabeza al Akatsuki. Eso desato una gran explosión, empezó con Deidara, y poco a poco, se fue extendiendo.

Sakura veía la explosión acercarse, sentía la tierra temblar, pero no podía moverse. Había gastado mucho chakra para retener a Deidara, y ahora no le respondía el cuerpo.

- ¡Sakura! - la chica oyó el grito de Sasuke. Le vio correr hacía ella. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Cuando una explosión sacudió el sitió en el que estaba. Fue incapaz de seguir manteniendo la conciencia. Y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayo.


	4. Recuperando la vida

_Hola ^^ Aquí os dejo el último capi. Espero que os guste!_

_Perdon por el retraso, pero me faltó la inspiracion XD Gracias por leer!  
_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN_

**Capitulo cuatro: Recuperando la vida**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_- ¡Sakura! - la chica oyó el grito de Sasuke. Le vio correr hacía ella. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Cuando una explosión sacudió el sitió en el que estaba. Fue incapaz de seguir manteniendo la conciencia. Y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayo._

Sasuke vio caer a Sakura, y pensó que no llegaría a tiempo. Apenas le dio tiempo a llegar a ella, cogerla en brazos, y saltar lejos del foco de la explosión.

Todos los que estaban cerca, tuvieron que salir corriendo. Tanto el punto donde estaba Deidara, como un radio de 10 metros, había quedado destruido.

- Sakura - Sasuke estaba intentando despertar a la chica. Pero la chica había consumido demasiado chacra.

- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto Ino acercándose.

- No, ha gastado demasiado chacra. Hay que darle chacra, si no, no despertara - dijo Sasuke casi gritando.

- Moveos - ordeno Tsunade acercándose - yo le daré el chacra. Soy la que mas chacra tiene. El resto estáis demasiado agotados.

Sasuke dejo a la chica en el suelo, Tsunade empezó a pasarle chacra. No se detuvo hasta que la chica recupero su nivel mínimo de chacra.

Fue mucho, el chacra que tuvo que darle. Sakura había agotado casi del todo su poder deteniendo a Deidara. Y cuando Tsunade se separo de ella, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- Llevadla al hospital - ordeno Tsunade.

- Yo me encargo - Sasuke la cogió en brazos, y se llevo a la chica al hospital.

- Comprobad la aldea, retirad los cuerpos. Y empezad la reconstrucción - Tsunade se sentó en el suelo - y que alguien me acompañe al hospital.

- Yo te llevo vieja - dijo Naruto. Recibió un buen golpe por parte de Tsunade. Pero la mujer dejo que la levantara, y que la guiara al hospital.

* * *

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado 15 días desde la batalla. La villa casi se había recuperado, pero no Sakura. Aun no había despertado.

Sasuke se pasaba medía vida ayudando en la aldea, y la otra medía esperando en la Habitación de Sakura a que despertara.

Tsunade no sabía lo que ocurría, Sakura debería haber despertado ya. Pero aun así, no lo había hecho.

Todo en ella era normal, su chacra, sus constantes, todo. Pero aun así, no despertaba.

Tsunade empezaba a estar desesperada, y de pronto, algo más entro en la ecuación.

- Sasuke tenemos que hablar - dijo Tsunade entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto el chico.

- Sakura esta embarazada - soltó Tsunade. Sasuke tuvo que sentarse, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Por eso no se despierta? - pregunto Sasuke recuperando la compostura.

- No lo se. Es una posibilidad - admitió Tsunade - puede que usase tanto poder, que incluso gastase el chacra del bebe. Si es eso, se despertara cuando el bebe regenere todo su chacra.

- Pero si es eso, ¿como es posible que su chacra este bien?

- Porque a ella, le dimos chacra. Al bebe no. Voy a usar una técnica un poco extraña. Pero puede que funcione para pasarle chacra al bebe.

- ¿Es peligroso? - pregunto Sasuke

- No, ni para Sakura ni para el bebe. Solo para mi misma. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. - Tsunade le hizo un gesto a Sasuke, y este salio de la habitación. Una hora más tarde, la mujer apareció en la puerta de nuevo - ha funcionado. Esta despierta.

- Gracias a dios - Sasuke entro en la habitación para encontrarse a una Sakura cansada pero sonriente.

- Hola - saludo la chica - ¿como estas?

- Ahora bien - dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano - me has dado un buen susto.

- En realidad, el bebe nos ha dado un buen susto - dijo Sakura tocándose la barriga.

- ¿sabias que estabas embarazada? - pregunto Sasuke

- No, lo he sabido hace cinco minutos. Si lo hubiese sabido, no hubiese usado tanto chacra.

- Sí lo hubieses hecho - la riño Sasuke - no hubieses dejado escapar a Deidara. Y eso me preocupa. Estas embarazada Sakura, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces.

- Seré buena, mientras me dejen - dijo Sakura.

- Y te dejaran - dijo Tsunade - te retiro del servició hasta que tengas el bebe.

- ¿Que? Pero si me retiras del servicio, el equipo 7 se queda cojo

- Sakura, serás madre. Necesitas descansar y cuidarte. Y como medio equipo 7 será padre, me agradecerán el descanso - dijo Tsunade.

- Esta bien - cedió Sakura - vaya 9 meses que me esperan.

Esa misma tarde, Sakura salió del hospital. A pesar de sus quejas, fue llevada a la mansión Uchiha. Acomodada en la habitación de Sasuke, y rodeada de comodidades.

Al parecer, su estancia en el hospital, había ayudado a que la gente perdonara a Sasuke.

Toda la atención que Sasuke le había brindado, toda la preocupación, le habían vuelto humano de nuevo, a los ojos de todos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura había sido retirada del servició. Dos semanas, en las que la habían tratado como una reina. Pero tanta inactividad, la estaba matando.

El lunes de la tercera semana, se despertó, se ducho y se vistió. Bajo a la cocina, y se preparo el desayuno.

- Buenos días - saludo Sasuke entrando

- ¿Vienes de correr? - pregunto Sakura

- Sí, ¿como te encuentras?

- Bien. Hoy iré a ver a Ino - Sakura le lanzo una mirada que venía a decir "y no se te ocurra decirme que no" - me encuentro bien, y no voy a quedarme aquí atrapada.

- No iba a decir nada - mintió Sasuke, pero viendo la cara de "no me lo creo" de la chica desistió - vale, Tsunade-sama dijo que guardaras reposo.

- Sí, pero no dijo nada de estar en reposo total - respondió Sakura - así que vamos a dejar de tratarme como si estuviese enferma.

- Bien - Sasuke de dio un beso en la cabeza y le toco la barriga cariñosamente - pero cuida bien de vosotros. De los dos.

- Eso esta hecho - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Los meses fueron pasando, y el embarazo de Sakura fue avanzando normalmente.

No habían sufrido más ataques. Eso era normal, el único Akatsuki que se atrevía a atacar Konoha, era Deidara. Y estaba muerto.

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad en Konoha, al menos eso le parecía a Sakura.

Por fin Sasuke había vuelto, y estaba con ella. Y no solo eso, le había dado un hijo. Una niña que nacería en dos meses. Una niña, por la que su padre ya estaba loco, y eso que aun no había nacido.

Sasuke se estaba portando como una persona de verdad, y no como el cubo de hielo que solía ser. Desde su vuelta, era una persona distinta, y según Sakura, maravillosa.

Pensaba disfrutar de esa vida que le habían devuelto. Hasta el último segundo.

* * *

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado dos años, y aunque Sakura podría haber vuelto al servicio, decidió no hacerlo.

Acepto un sitió como guardia de la puerta de Konoha. Así estaba cerca de casa, y colaboraba en la defensa de la villa.

Sakura se había convertido en la señora Uchiha hacía un año.

Su hija, Ryo Uchiha, era clavada a su madre. Con la piel blanca, los rasgos finos, los enormes orbes esmeralda. El pelo por el contrario, era negro como el carbón y rebelde como el de su padre.

Ryo sería una ninja muy poderosa en el futuro. Poseía el sharingan de su padre, y el gravity de su madre. Y ya demostraba una gran habilidad a sus cortos dos años.

Ino se había unido al equipo 7 como ninja médico, y de esta forma sustituyan a Sakura.

Sakura había terminado su turno, y volvió a casa. En cuanto entro por la puerta, Ryo se le tiro encima.

- Hola mama - saludo la niña.

- ¿Que tal tu día Ryo?

- Bien, ¿hoy vuelve papa verdad? - pregunto Ryo

- Sí, llegara esta noche. Y quiero que le dejes entrar antes de saltarle encima - advirtió Sakura.

La niña hizo un mohín, pero accedió. Se pasaron la tarde limpiando la casa, preparando la cena, y dejando todo listo para Sasuke.

En cuanto Ryo oyó los pasos en la entrada, dio un brinco y corrió hacía la puerta. Sakura ya esperaba eso, pedirle a Ryo paciencia en lo que a su padre respectaba, era casi imposible.

- Hola preciosa - dijo Sasuke alzando a su hija - ¿y tu madre?

- Aquí - dijo Sakura acercándose. Le dio un beso a Sasuke, y volvió a la cocina.

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Sasuke. Había soltado a Ryo y rodeado a Sakura por la cintura.

- Perfecto - dijo Sakura sonriendo - Pero voy a tener que tomarme unos meses de descanso del trabajo.

- ¿Tu? ¿Descansando? - pregunto Sasuke. Su mujer cogió una de sus manos, y la coloco en su abdomen. Haciendo que Sasuke atara los cabos. - ¿Estas embarazada?

- Eso parece - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Vaya, esperaba redención cuando volví. Pero me has dado mucho mas - dijo Sasuke besándola.

- Y tu me has ayudado a recuperar la vida - dijo Sakura.

Por fin, había recuperado la vida. Y no iba a permitir que nada se la quitase de nuevo.

*******FIN******


End file.
